


Silence All the Same

by PleasantlyToasted



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baking, Gen, Light Angst, Stress Baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleasantlyToasted/pseuds/PleasantlyToasted
Summary: Hunk bakes in an attempt to ignore his fighting parents.





	Silence All the Same

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short thing I wrote ages ago. I'm posting this so people don't think I'm dead. I might work it into something I'm currently working on? I swear I'm going to update my other fics soon, I've been dealing with a lot.

The batter tasted like there was too much sugar, or maybe that bit of vanilla extract was too much. Perhaps he should remake it.

There was a loud crash that Hunk ignored. His mom had resorted to throwing things. A scared Manu came trotting into the kitchen, hoping Hunk would protect him. The cat rubbed up against his legs, purring loudly. He didn’t pet him because he was focused on baking, focused on distracting himself from the loud noises. 

His dad’s booming voice reached his ears and he wished there was some place quiet to hide. It had been like this a lot recently. Ever since his mom found out his dad was cheating on her. All they did was angrily shout at each other. Dad was in the process of moving out. The two were already fighting for custody of Hunk, but Hunk didn’t know who he’d rather live with. At this rate, he didn’t want to live with either of them.

This fighting had been going on for awhile now, even before mom found out. They would always assure Hunk that everything was okay, but he knew they were lying.

He finished rolling the dough into balls and placing them on the tray. The oven has finished heating up. Carefully, he placed the baking tray into oven.

Hunk made out his name in all the yelling. Trying to tune them out as best he can, he picked up Manu and sat down on the bar stool. Manu purred happily in his lap, kneading lightly on Hunk’s thighs.

A figure stood in the doorway and cleared its throat. Hunk turned to look at his father. “Hey,” his father said softly.

“Hi, dad,” Hunk mumbled.

“Listen, son, I want you to come live with me.” His father strode over to Hunk and placed his hand on his shoulder.

“What about Manu? I need to be here to take care of him,” Hunk said, looking his father in the eye.

“We can take Manu with us, dear,” his father replied.

“I don’t think he would want to move houses.”

His mom’s voice came from the living room. “You’re not taking my son!” she shouted.

Hunk’s dad raised his voice in response. “So he’s just your son, eh?”

Hunk sighed. They fell into an uncomfortable silence; Hunk shifted his weight from foot to foot. 

Finally, his dad left to grab something for his room.

 

His dad stood in the doorway with the last of his bags in his hands. “I did love her, y’know.”

“Okay.”

“And I love you, more than anything.” He turned and walked out the door.

Hunk watched him leave.


End file.
